To Forgive
by star1kings
Summary: Luke gets jealous and Bo ends up hurt. Story is slash, but I kept it clean.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, I'm not making any money off of this, just for fun.

I have to confess, I got my idea from another writer's story, the writer goes by the name Vinsmouse. The story in question is Love Betrayed. The only thing similar is the plot, Luke gets jealous and Bo ends up getting hurt. Although I liked Vinsmouse's story I thought that there was no way Luke would treat Bo that way so I came up with a different story, but similar idea. I contacted Vinsmouse and was told that I could post my similar story. I just want to say I did not rewrite her story, but her story inspired this one.

Warning: This is slash, the boys are in an establised relationship. This story is clean, but there is a hint of intimacy towards the end. Some anger and jealousy. Mild lanuage.

Chapter one: Jealousy

The Duke boys and Cooter were enjoying a couple of watered down beers at the Boar's Nest. They were there for about an hour when Luke told Bo, "I'll be right back." As he left for the bathroom, Mary-Sue came in and saw Bo by himself and headed towards him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and before he could protest she gave him a passionate kiss. Cooter about fell off his chair in shock, "shoot fire and save box matches, oh boy!" He slapped his leg and started laughing. He stopped laughing when he saw the look on Luke's face. He had come back from the bathroom and saw the whole thing. Luke looked like he was about to hurt someone, he was so mad. Instead of waiting to find out what happened he left; he wasn't the only one who saw the kiss. Jack, her boyfriend, did as well. He followed Luke outside and saw him leave in Jesse's pickup.  
An evil grin crossed his face as he saw The General Lee in the parking lot. He took out his knife and slashed the front driver's side tire, he was headed to the back when Rosco saw what he had done. Rosco approached him, and replied, "now hold on a minute son, you got no call doin' that to this here vehicle." Jack tried to explain what happened but Rosco just hushed him. He was putting Jack into the back of his patrol car just as Bo came out. After Mary-Sue kissed Bo he gently pushed her back, "What the hell Mary-Sue." Bo looked around for Luke, Cooter then told him, "Ah Bo, Luke left. He didn't look too happy either." "Shoot!" Bo ran out of the Boar's Nest and saw Rosco by his patrol car. "Hey Bo. Jack done slashed a tire on the General, I arrested him." "Not now, Rosco." With that he yelled as he ran towards Cooter's truck, "tell Cooter I borrowed his truck."  
Rosco just stood there surprised, he thought for sure Bo would be mad that Jack slashed a tire. He turned to Cooter who ran up to him. "Rosco, you best go to the Duke farm. There might be trouble between the boys." "What do ya mean?" "Luke saw Mary-Sue kissin' Bo. He looked like he was mad enough to hurt someone." "Now why the heck would Luke care about who kisses Bo? Besides I gotta get Jack to the police station." "Now Rosco, those two boys are big enough to hurt each other. I'm tellin' ya, you best get out there." Just as they were talking Enos pulled up, "I'll tell Enos to take Jack in." "Hey Enos, could ya take Jack here to the station? I got to head over to the Duke farm, Cooter here thinks that there might be trouble between the boys." With that Rosco put Jack into Enos's patrol car and headed to the Duke farm.  
When everyone left Cooter looked at the General Lee and put his hand on his hood and patted it. "Well General let's get ya fixed up. Looks like I'll be taken ya home with me." Cooter looked up to the darkening sky, "I best hurry before the rain starts, hope ya don't mind stayin' in my barn tonight." Daisy came out of the bar and heard Cooter talking. "Hey hon'," she looked around, "who ya talkin' to?" Cooter looked at her like she should know, "The General here, who else would I be talkin' to like that?"  
Bo raced home in Cooter's truck. When he got into the house he saw Luke going towards the front door with a small bag. "Luke it wasn't what you think... Let me explain." "There's nothing to explain, I gotta leave for awhile." Luke opened the door and walked out. "God, Luke please!" Bo reached out and grabbed Luke's arm, and turned him around. At that point Luke pushed Bo away. Bo stumbled back hitting his head on the door frame, as he fell he hit his left temple against the metal porch chair.  
When Luke pushed Bo he turned around and left, he never looked back. If he would have, he would have seen that Bo did not get up.


	2. The Truth is Revealed

Disclaimer: Still don't own the charaters, Hints of a relationship between two male cousins.

The Truth is Revealed

Rosco was heading to the Duke farm, fifteen minutes later he pulled up to a very quiet farm. The sky had turned very dark as a storm was headed towards Hazzard. Rosco got out of his car, looked around then walked to the door and knocked. When no one answered Rosco got a bad feeling. 'Something's not right, too quiet,' Rosco thought. "Luke, Bo? You here?" Rosco yelled as he walked into the house. He turned on the kitchen light and looked around. He saw movement on the front porch. "Bo?" He yelled as he ran towards him. Rosco knelt down next to Bo. "Bo you ok?"  
Rosco tapped Bo's face when Bo didn't answer. Bo looked at him, Rosco didn't like what he saw. Bo's eyes weren't focusing on him, and he had a dazed look about him. When Rosco put his hand on the side of Bo's head; to make sure Bo was looking at him, he was surprised when he pulled his hand back that it was covered in blood. He concluded that Bo fell and hit his head, but where's Luke? Surely Luke wouldn't leave Bo hurt, would he?

"Bo, where's Luke?" Bo stared at Rosco as if seeing him for the first time. "I...I don't know. He pushed me away...must of left." Bo closed his eyes. "Bo, look at me son." Bo opened his eyes and did what was asked of him.  
"Did Luke hurt ya?" Bo shook his head, then quickly regretted that movement. "Gonna be sick." He quickly made it to the edge of the porch as he threw up. Rosco held him up alittle, so he wouldn't fall over. He helped Bo sit back against the porch piller. "Bo, I need to call Doc. He needs to take a look at ya." "K" replied Bo, he was too far out of it to argue. "Find Luke."  
After Rosco made the call to Doc, he grabbed the cb. "This is Sheriff Rosco callin' Luke Duke.. It's an emergency, come back." "This is Luke, what is it Rosco?" "Luke, I'm at your farm. Bo's hurt, he's asking for you." When Luke didn't answer, Rosco said, "I know what happened, Mary-Sue kissed Bo to make Jack jealous. Look, I don't know what is goin' on here but Bo I guess never kissed her back; just pushed her away."  
At this point Luke had pulled over to the side of the road, shocked at what Rosco said. "Luke?" "I'm here, I'll be there in five." Luke put the handle down and drove as fast as he could back to the farm. Luke was driving around after he left, he didn't realize how close he was to the farm. The sky was getting darker as he pulled up.

When he saw Rosco on the porch with Bo, he ran as fast as he could to them. "Oh Bo." Luke said as he put his hands on Bo's face. Bo wasn't even focused on him, "Bo?" Luke waited for Bo to respond. "Luke?" "Yeah, I'm here." "Sorry." "Bo, you ain't got nothin' to be sorry for. Rosco explained everything to me. I'm so sorry Bo." Bo smiled than passed out into Luke's arms, "maybe we should get him inside , huh Luke?" "Yeah, let's put him on the couch."

When they got him there, they heard a car pull up. "That'd be Doc." Replied Rosco. Doc Applebe examined Bo, he had a concussion and a nasty cut by his temple that needed stitches. Doc wanted Bo to go to the hospital, but Luke convinced him that he would take care of him. Since Doc had everything he needed to tend to Bo, he agreed.

While Doc was tending to Bo, Rosco had put the animals away, before the storm hit. Luke walked outside and saw Rosco. "Will Bo be alright?" "He has a concussion and needed stitches, a few days rest he should be fine." Luke at this point was looking at the ground. "Good that's good. What happened Luke? You hurt him?" Luke looked up at Rosco, "no! God, Rosco, I'd die for him. I saw Mary-Sue kissin' him, got mad; we promised to give up women. He promised! Nine years, nine years together he never broke a promise to me. I was so mad I came home, was gonna leave for awhile. I didn't want to say or do something I'd regret. Bo came home, tried to explain. I..I didn't want to listen, he grabbed my arm. I shoved him away, he must of fallen." Luke was pacing, rubbing his hand in his hair as he talked. "I never looked back, I just left."

While Luke was talking Rosco couldn't believe what he was hearing. 'Bo and Luke are a couple? Is that what he's saying?' Rosco noticed that Luke was getting upset. "Now Luke, calm down. Bo's gonna be alright, you didn't mean to hurt him. It was an accident."

Luke was still pacing. "Luke, did I hear you right? You and Bo are in a relationship?" Luke stared at Rosco, he couldn't believe he just told Rosco. Rosco of all people the secret they hid from everyone (only Cooter knew their secret) a secret hidden for almost a decade. Luke sighed, "yeah, ya heard me right."

Before anything else could be said, Doc came out of the house. "Doc, is Bo ok?" "Luke, he'll be fine in a couple days. He'll be dizzy and feel sick, but if that doesn't go away in three days call me. He was getting upset Luke, so I gave him a mild seditive. I didn't want to seeing he has a concussion, but he needs to rest. Stay with him tonight, don't leave him alone at all." As he was leaving he said, "take care." He patted Luke on the shoulder. "Thanks Doc." Luke shook his hand, and Rosco also said thanks. "I best be going if I want to beat this storm." They stood outside for a minute and watched Doc leave.

"Uh Rosco, don't be saying anything about us, I don't think people would like the idea of us being together. Ya know?" "I reckon they wouldn't, but it's no one's business now is it? I won't say a word." Rosco looked around, then he replied, "Well, let's get Bo to bed." Rosco said as he walked towards the door. Luke nodded then followed Rosco into the house.

"Bo?" Luke gently shook Bo's shoulder. Bo stirred alittle than opened his eyes. Luke waited until his eyes focused on him. "Let's get ya to bed. Ok?" "K." He slowly sat up with Luke's help. Rosco and Luke slowly walked Bo to their room. They laid Bo down and Luke started to remove Bo's boots. Rosco asked, "you got him?" "Yeah." "I'll be in the kitchen." Luke nodded than removed Bo's pant's and top shirt. He left his t-shirt on, then covered him with a light blanket. He kissed his forehead and told him, "love ya." Bo opened his eyes and quietly replied, "love ya too." He closed his eyes and went to sleep.

Luke went to the kitchen where Rosco was looking outside at the rain that was now coming down hard. "Why don't you wait here until the storm dies down alittle?" "Alright, if ya don't mind." "Nah, I don't mind." Luke went to the fridge and got out some lemonaid. He took down two glasses and showed one to Rosco. He nodded, so Luke poured him a glass. "Does Jesse know about you two?" "No, only Cooter does." "He ok with it?" "I reckon so. He doesn't say anything about it. We don't do anything around him to make him feel uncomfortable." Rosco nodded.

"How long are Daisy and Jesse gonna be gone for?" Hazzard was a small town, so there wasn't much secrets to be kept. Besides Daisy asked off of work at the Boar's nest. "Ten days." "Listen, I'll help ya with the chores tomorrow." When he saw that Luke was about to object he said, "Now Luke, I won't be takin' no for an answer. I saw the list Jesse left you two, there's no way you're gonna get that done with Bo hurt. Besides, some honest work will do me some good." Luke smiled at that, "Alright Rosco, you wanta stay for a dinner?" Rosco looked at the clock, it was almost five p.m. "Uh, sure if ya don't mind." Luke shook his head, "I could use the company."

Luke made up some soup and sandwiches, while Rosco set the table. "Thanks Luke." "No problem, it's the least I can do, seeing ya helped Bo out." "Cooter sent me out here, he was worried that you two would get into it. So I came out here to try to stop anything from happening. At first I didn't understand why, but now it makes sence. Seeing you two are together." Rosco laughed, "you two really have everyone fooled. I would never have guessed it." "We don't have a chose. Could you imagine what would happen to us if anyone would fine out?" "I know Luke, it would not end well for either one of you." There was an awkward silence and Rosco looked around, "say why don't we eat, huh?" Luke nodded, then set the plate with the sandwiches on, onto the table.

A couple hours later Rosco said his goodbyes. Luke went into the bedroom that he shared with Bo. After he checked on Bo he removed his own clothes and layed down next to him. Soon he was asleep with his arm wrapped protectivily around Bo.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Doing chores

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own the characters. some mild language

The next morning Luke woke up and stared silently at Bo for several minutes. He couldn't believe that he thought Bo would break his promise to him. They promised several years ago, after that little incident with Diane Benson, they would not date women. They could flirt all they wanted, but it would go no further. They would often go on dates with each other to Capital City. They would tell their family they were meeting their dates there (they figured no one needed to know that the other cousin was their date). After awhile no one questioned why they didn't date the local girls anymore.

Bo slowly opened his eyes and saw Luke lovingly looking at him. "What?" "I'm sorry Bo." "Wasn't your fault Luke." "How can you say that? I didn't even let you explain." Bo laughed, "well you know how I can be." "Yeah, but you never would do anything to hurt me either. You know by makin' out with girls in front of me you'd be hurtin' me." Luke sighed, "I should have let you explain." "Damn it Luke," Bo replied as he sat up too fast. He quickly regretted it as he swayed, "oh God, I'm gonna be sick." He said as he tried to get out of bed. Luke quickly grabbed a trash can and held it up to Bo just in time. Luke gently rubbed Bo's back.

"You ok love?" "Yeah, very dizzy...don't feel good." As they were sitting on the bed, they heard a car pull up. "Rosco's here." Replied Luke. "What? Luke I can't deal with him today." "Uh, he's here to help." Bo gave him a questionable look. "Really Bo, he is." Bo nodded. "Help me to the bathroom?" "Sure love." Luke helped Bo to the bathroom and then back to bed. "Thanks, love." Luke caressed Bo's face then said, "I'm so lucky to have you." "Me too." Bo stated as he held Luke's hand. "I'll let you sleep, I'll get the chores and breakfast. Then check on you in awhile." Bo smiled, then quickly fell asleep.

Luke went outside to see what Rosco was up to. He was surprised to see all the eggs gathered in a basket sitting on the porch. He looked around and saw Rosco feeding the chickens. "Hey Luke, how's Bo?" "Feeling sick and very dizzy, he's asleep now." There was an awkward silence. "Rosco listen, thanks for helping out." "No problem Luke," he looked around then asked, "what else can I do?" "Have breakfast?" "Sounds good, I'll whip you up an omlet." "You cook?" Asked a very surprised Luke. "Well of course I do. Best omlets this side of the Mason-Dixen line." "Don't let Daisy hear ya talkin' like that. She'll likely chase you outa her kitchen." They walked inside and as Rosco started breakfast Luke went on to check on Bo. Satified that Bo was ok, he made his way to the kitchen.

"That smells good." "Wait till ya try it. I'm tellin' ya, best omlet in Georgia." Rosco took down two plates and filled them up with the omlets. "Here ya go, Luke." "Thanks." Luke took a bite, "wow! Rosco that is good." Rosco just smiled as he sat down. They finished their meal and Luke put the dishes in the sink to be washed.

"I took the day off to help ya out." Before Luke could protest he added, "Bo's in no condition to do chores. Now how can I help?" Luke took a look at the list. "Fields are too wet to clear, we can finish the inside stalls and loft area in the horse barn. We're picking up the horses next week." Rosco nodded, "just show me what needs to be done, it's been awhile since I worked on a farm." Luke nodded, and they headed to the horse barn.

As they worked side by side until lunch Luke went in several times to check on Bo. This time when they went in for lunch Bo was awake. "Hey Bo, you ok?" "Better then before. Still feels like I'm gonna fall over though." "You need me to call Doc?" "No I'l be fine. Rosco still here?" "Yeah, been helpin' all morning." "What's he up to, Luke?" "Ain't up to nothin', justs wants to help." Bo leaned back against the headboard as another wave of nausea came over him. Luke saw Bo go pale as he leaned back. "Bo you ok?" "Just give me a minute." he said as he tried not to throw-up. "You want to try to eat some toast? Might help." "Ok."

While Luke was with Bo, Rosco was making lunch with the leftovers that Daisy prepared before they left. "I'm gonna make some toast for Bo." "Still nauseous?" "Yeah I'll be right back." Luke left with the toast and some water. Luke stayed with Bo while he ate. He waited until Bo finished his small lunch, then he went to the kitchen to eat his own lunch.

As he was cleaning up the dishes, Rosco told him, " Ya two ain't bad, I misjudged ya. I'm sorry." Luke was taken back with what Rosco said. "That's ok, heck we was moonshiners, made our living runnin' from the law. Boss Hogg just convinced you we was bad is all." "Well Luke, that ain't no excuss. I was mad my retirement was voted down. I guess I let greed take over. I should've never let that happen."

When they were talking they heard a noise from the boy's bedroom. Luke ran to their bedroom and found Bo kneeling on the floor holding his left wrist close to his body. "Bo!" Luke knelt next to him, "hey Bo, you ok?" Bo shook his his head, "went to the bathroom, as I came back I got dizzy, fell and hurt my wrist." "Let me see." Bo lifted his head and looked at Luke with pain shown in his eyes, he was hesitant in letting Luke look at his wrist but he let him look anyway. "Doesn't look like it's broken." Rosco walked in and gave Luke an ice pack. As he looked on, he got alittle jealous. He wished he had someone to share his life with. "Thanks Rosco, Bo here." He put the ice pack on Bo's wrist. "Thanks, help me up?" Bo swayed alittle as Rosco and Luke helped him stand. "Easy, I got ya." Replied Luke as they helped him into bed. "You alright?" Asked Rosco, "yeah." Bo replied, holding his wrist close to his chest. Rosco nodded then turned around. As he was leaving the room Bo said, "hey Rosco, thanks for helpin' today." Rosco grinned then replied, "you're welcome."

Luke got an ace bandage and wrapped Bo's wrist. Bo got himself situated and went back to sleep; when he realized he was feeling sick again. Luke stayed with him until he fell asleep, it didn't take that long though. In five minutes he was fast asleep.

Luke went to look for Rosco, he found him sitting on the front porch swing with a glass of iced tea. "Jesse would have a heart attack if he saw me here like this, wouldn't he?" "I suppose he would." Luke replied as he was leaning on the porch pilar. "Bo asked me this morning what you were up to. I told him you were here to help, you ain't gonna make a lier outa me are ya?"

Rosco sighed, "I understand that you two don't trust me, hell I don't blame ya. I'm not up to anything I swear." "What changed?" Rosco shrugged, "I guess I feel bad for ya is all. I mean Boss is always trying to steal your farm. Always framin' ya for everything. Even when we all thought ya two drowned he framed ya for stealin' his watch. I guess I had enough is all." Luke nodded, "I believe ya." Luke told him as he sipped on his beer. "Ya do?" "Yeah, there ain't no amount of money that would make ya spend your day with us." Rosco laughed, "well, what's left to do?" "Not much, if it doen't rain tonight, the fields might be dry enough for rock clearin' in a day or two." The sky was turning alittle gray now, as if another storm was brewing.

"How much do you farm?" "About 300 acres." "How much land do you own?" "About 650 acres." "Wow, I didn't know you owned that much." "With the reward money we got, Bo bought 300 more acres. He plans on breeding horses, raising sheep. We farm about 300 acres, we got swamp land, the family cemetary, farm yard, small vegetable garden and severaal ponds." (The land next to their farm was mostly swamp, Boss Hogg was trying for years to sell it. Bo gave him a fair offer, and he surprisingly accepted it.) "You do all the work yourselves?" Luke nodded, "we hunt, fish, and grow most of our own food. We rarely have to go to the store now." "With that reward money you guys could of kept it all, but instead you paid off Cooter's garage, his farm, and Rheubottom's store. Why did ya do that?" "That's how we was raised, to help people when we could. We had paid off our farm last year. So when we got the reward money we decided to help out our friends."

"So is it true that the General Lee has never lost a race?" "Yep, Bo's one hell of a driver." "Well you ain't half bad yourself." Luke nodded his thanks. As they were talking, Cooter pulled up in his truck. "Lukas Dukas, what are you two up ta?" "Hey Cooter." Luke waved to him as he walked up, and saw Rosco. "Uh Luke, what's going on?"


	4. That Night

Author's note. In this chapter I reference two different episode's from the tv show, A Baby For the Dukes, and Opening Night at The Boar's Nest. In the show it never mentions a huge reward but I gave them one to suit my story.

Chapter 4

"He's helpin out today. Listen Cooter, Bo got hurt last night. I'll explain later, Rosco took the day off to help out." "Bo ok?" "Yeah, grab a beer I'll explain." Luke told Cooter everything that had happened. "So Rosco, you mean to tell me that you're gonna leave the boys here alone? No more framin' them?" "That's right." "Shoot fire and save box matches, I'd thought I'd never see the day. A sheriff helpin' a Duke." Cooter started laughing.

"You stayin' for dinner?" Luke asked Cooter. "Have you ever known me to turn down a meal?" "No I reckon I haven't." "Rosco, you stayin' right?" asked Cooter. Rosco shrugged, "sure, why not?" As Luke was making dinner, Rosco and Cooter finished the evening chores. After they ate dinner and Bo was checked on, they went outside and sat on the porch.

"Here Rosco." Luke said as he handed him a beer." Rosco nodded then said "thanks." "This has got to be the strangest evening in a long time." "Why's that, Cooter?" "Well Rosco, you sittin' on the front porch of the Duke farm drinkin' a beer with ol' Luke and me." Both Luke and Rosco laughed. "He needed the help, and a little honest work won't hurt me." Rosco looked at the darkening sky, "well, I best be going." He handed Luke his empty bottle, and Luke put it in the garbage bin next to the porch. "Thanks for the help." "No problem, if ya need anymore help, let me know I can stop after work tomorrow." "Will do, bye now." "Bye Cooter." "Keep it 'tween the ditches." Cooter waved as Rosco pulled away from the farm.

"He knows." "About?" "Me and Bo." Cooter looked at him with a worried look. "Don't worry none, he promised me he wouldn't say a word." "I hope you're right Luke, that could cause you two a heck of a lot of trouble him knowin'."

Later that night Cooter and Luke were sitting at the kitchen table. "I'm gonna check on Bo." Luke went into their bedroom and found Bo to be sleeping. Since he had a bad day, Luke let him sleep. "Bo still sleepin'?" "Yeah, he had a bad day, so it don't surprised me none that he's still asleep."

Cooter shook his head, "damn Luke, he must have hit his head hard." "Ah Cooter, come on. I feel bad enough as it is." "I didn't mean anything by that. It was an accident, I'm just sayin'...Shoot I'm sorry Luke." "It's alright Cooter. I should have let him explain, it's my own damn fault..." "It ain't nobody's fault, Lukas." "Bo? What are ya doin' up?" "I'm really hungry, feels like I'm gonna pass out." Bo slowly made his way to the table. "You ok, buddy-rue?" "Yeah Cooter, thanks."

Cooter noticed the stitches on Bo's temple and his wrapped wrist. Luke set some buttered rolls in front of Bo. "Here start on these, while I reheat some stew." "Thanks." Bo slowly ate a dinner roll, while Cooter poured him some apple juice.

"What time is it anyway?" "About six p.m." Replied Cooter. "I slept that long?" "Yeah, your wrist hurtin'?" Asked Cooter when he noticed that Bo was holding it close to his chest. Bo looked up and nodded. Cooter left the table and returned with some pain pills. He took out two and placed them next to Bo's juice. "Thanks." He took the pills while Luke placed the stew in front of him. "Thanks Luke." Bo slowly ate the stew, then asked. "What's left on the list to do?" "Just rock clearin'." "I don't know if I'd be able to help tomorrow." "Well Bo, it's rainin' out now. We'll have to wait a day or two for the fields to dry out." "Don't worry about it Bo." Cooter interupted Luke, "I'll help ya'all out when you need to clear the fields." "You're a God send Cooter." Replied Bo. "What are friends for? Ya all helped me out, there's no way I'll ever be close to repayin' ya." "Ya don't owe us anything, but we'll take the help." Luke told him.

At that time the cb came to life. "This is Enos callin' Luke Duke, ya got your ears on? Come back." "This is Luke. What ya need?" "There's a fire in the woods by Jerry's farm. Lightning struck some trees, we need the rig and your help." "I'll be right over." Luke was headed towards the door as he said, "you gonna be ok?" He started putting on his gear; that was on the back porch. "Yeah." "I'll stay with him Luke." replied Cooter. "Watch yourself Lukas, love ya." Luke looked up surprised, Bo and him never said those words around anyone. He looked at Cooter to gauge his reaction, he just smiled. "Love ya too Bo." Luke ran to the barn where they kept the fire rig. Boss Hogg appointed Luke Fire chief shorty after Luke and Bo saved Daisy and Baby Jamie from the grass fire. Luke left the farm and headed down the road to Jerry's farm.

Meanwhile at the Police station...  
When Rosco got to the Police station Boss Hogg approached him, "now Rosco why am I hearing stories that you are helpin' the Dukes?" "Because I am." "Why? What are you and your thievan Confederates up to? Planin' on rippin' me off?" "No, it's nothing like that. Luke needed help is all." "What's wrong with Bo?" "He got hurt last night, so I decided to help." "What? You goin' soft on them now?" "I suppose I am, they're good folks." "You leave them alone when I tell you to. Or you'll be the night watchman at the all night drive-in deli." "Need I remind you Boss, that not two months ago they saved your hide, plus got your money back? You owe them your life, besides they always ruin your plans anyway." Rosco added as he left, "I'm goin' home now. Leave them alone Boss, or I'll not take a blind eye to your schemes"

Boss Hogg just stood there not knowing what to say. Rosco was right, they did save his hide;more than once. Never did they ask for much, usually they asked for the repairs on their orange clunker car. Or the reward money wasn't anything he couldn't regain selling his 'shine. Maybe he was right, he'd be better off if he didn't try to frame the boys. Now he wouldn't have to share his ill-gained money with Rosco. Only if it was fifty percent of fifty percent. "This could work, yeah." Boss said as he walked into his office rubbing his hands together, smiling. Thinking of new ways to make money.


	5. Chapter 5 Final Chapter

Chapter 5

Back at the farm.  
Bo finished his dinner and sat there with his head in his hands. "You ok?" Bo looked up at Cooter, he could see the pain in Bo's eyes. "My head hurts bad." Bo and even Luke for that matter would never cop to being hurt, especially to Cooter. So Cooter knew Bo was hurting bad. "I think I'll go lay back down." "Need help?" "I'll manage." Bo said as he slowly stood up. When he swayed alittle, Cooter grabbed his waist and said, "Whoa, I got ya. Come on." Cooter helped Bo back to bed. "Thanks." "No problem Bo." Cooter turned off the lamp and closed the door.

About two hours later Luke got back, Cooter heard him pull up, and greeted him as he walked in. "Hey Lukas, everything ok at Jerry's place?" "Yeah, only a hand full of trees burned. How's Bo?" "He laid back down shortly after ya left." Luke nodded as he looked out the kitchen window into the yard. "You ok, Luke?" Luke shrugged, "damn Cooter I messed up big time yesturday. How is Bo ever gonna trust me again? I lost my temper and he ended up getting hurt." "Luke listen to me now." Cooter turned Luke's head so he would be looking at him. "Bo is gonna be fine. If your relationship could withstand Diane, it will survive anything, alright?" "Best not be bringin' up Diane around Bo." "Sore subject with him yet?" "Oh yeah." Smiled Luke. "Thanks for lookin' after Bo." "No problem, say listen I bought the General back. He's in the barn. I uh kind of need a ride back home." "Take the truck." Luke said as he gave him the keys. "Thanks, let me know when you need help clearin' the fields." Luke nodded, "keep it 'tween the ditches." Cooter waved as he left, Luke just stayed on the porch watching him leave.

He stayed there for several minutes when he heard Bo, "Luke?" "Yeah Bo, I'm here," Luke turned around and walked into their room. "Can you help me to the bathroom?" Luke knelt in front of Bo then asked, "you still dizzy?" "Yeah." "Ready?" Luke gently helped him up, "you steady?" Bo nodded, they made their way to the bathroom, and on the way back to the bedroom, Bo stumbled. Luke caught him before he fell, then got him into bed. "I'll be right back." Luke went to the bathroom, and as he got back he saw Bo looking through the nightstand in a panic. "Bo? Bo?" Luke got to Bo who didn't even respond, "Bo?" "Inhaler," was all he could say. Luke looked in the drawer, "shit, where is it?" He found it way in back. "Here Bo," Bo took it several times, he just sat on the side on the bed for several minutes. "God, Bo I'm so sorry." "Not your fault, Lukas." "I'm callin' Doc." Bo nodded. Luke called Doc Applebe and told him what was going on with Bo. Doc told Luke he was on his way. Luke went back into their room to help Bo.

"I called Doc he's coming over," "k," Luke was rubbing Bo's back. "You ok?" Bo shook his head. "Bo, I'm..." "Stop Lukas, told ya..ain't your fault." Bo looked into Luke's eyes, "I love ya cuz,... don't ever forget... that. So stop... blamin' yourself, alright?" Bo was having a hard time breathing. They heard a knock on the door, "Doc's here, I'll be right back." Luke let Doc in, and as they were going to the bedroom Luke told him. "He's still dizzy and he's having a hard time breathing."

"Hey Bo." Doc knelt down in front of Bo who was looking at the floor consintrating on breathing. Luke was certain he didn't realize that Doc was there. "Bo look at me." Bo didn't respond, "Bo? Look at me son." Bo finally looked at Doc, "follow my finger with only your eyes." Bo did what he was told. "What happened to your wrist?" "Fell." Doc looked at it, "it's not broken, Bo I'm gonna give ya a nebulizer treatment." Bo shook his head, and said "no." "Bo this ain't up for debate. Please listen to Doc." Bo looked at Luke and replied, "I...said no..Lukas.." "Bo, ya can barely breathe, please?" Bo sat still for a couple minutes, Doc thought for sure that he was going to pass out. "Fine." He slowly laid down and Doc got the machine set up, and the mask on Bo. "Well Luke you know the routine. Here's another inhaler, and extra medicine, just in case he needs another treatment." "Thanks." Luke shook his hand and walked him to his car. "Take care of him Luke." Luke nodded and walked back into the house.

After the treatment was done, Luke slipped into Bo's bed and slowly drifted off to sleep. Several hours later Luke woke up to find that Bo was not in bed anymore. Luke went to the bathroom and saw Bo getting sick. Bo slowly sat back against the wall. "Hey Bo, you ok?" "Give me a minute." "This is why you don't like those treatments, they make you sick." "Always do." "I'm sorry." "I know, love." Bo scampered to the toilet and got sick again. Luke rubbed his back to ease the retching, by now he was having dry heaves. Which can be worse then being sick. Several minutes later Bo sat back again as Luke looked on with concern. "Help me back to bed?" Luke gently helped Bo back to bed and joined him.

The next morning Luke woke up and looked at the time, it read 8:30. "Shoot," Luke carefully got out of bed so he didn't wake Bo. As he was headed towards the door, he saw a note on the table. He picked it up and read it. 'Boys, I saw that you were still asleep, did the chores for ya. Call ya later.' Cooter.

Luke made some coffee and some eggs, as he sat down the cb came to life. "Breaker one, breaker one, might be crazy but I ain't dumb. Looking for one lost sheep, come back." "This is lost sheep, come back." "Ya'll must of been plumb worn out, ya didn't even hear me pull up." "Bo had a bad night." "He alright?" "Think so, he's still sleeping." "Weather is supposed to be good the rest of the week. When do ya want help clearin' the rocks?" "Tomorrow, don't want to get stuck in the fields." "Tomorrow it is then." "Thanks buddy." "Catch ya later, I'm gone."

Several hours later, Bo woke up and saw Luke on the porch swing. "Hey love." "Bo? You ok?" "Yeah. My head still hurts, but not dizzy." Luke patted the spot next to him on the swing. Bo sat down and enjoyed the sun. It was a warm day with a nice breeze. "Cooter will be coming over tomorrow to help clear the fields. I figure you could drive the tractor while Cooter and me clear the rocks." "That sounds good. I can do that." They sat in silence enjoying the warm sun and their time together. Luke took Bo's hand into his and told him. "I never told you how lucky I am to have you Bo. I'm sorry for not letting you explain, if I would have, this would never have happened." "Luke..." "No Bo, I need to say this. I love you, I promise this will never happen again. Can you forgive me?" "Of course, Luke."

Bo leaned in for a kiss, to which Luke gladly obliged. Bo reluctantly pulled away a minute later. "I'd love to do more Luke, but I'd probably pass out before I could finish." That coment left them both laughing. "You want something to eat Bo?" "Yeah." They went inside and Luke made some lunch.

While Luke was washing the dishes, they heard a car pull up. It was Rosco. Luke met him at the door, "hey Rosco, hi Flash." Luke said as he pet Flash's head. "Hey Luke, how's Bo?" "Why don't you ask him yourself?" Luke moved aside and Rosco saw Bo at the table. "Hey Bo, you ok?" "Yeah, I'll be fine, thanks." "Thought I'd come over to see if ya needed anything." "Cooter came over this morning and did the chores for us. Bo had a rough night, I over slept." Rosco nodded, "if you need help clearin rocks let me know." "We'll be doin' that tomorrow, after breakfast." "I'll see ya tomorrow." "See ya then."

After Rosco left, Bo and Luke retured to the porch swing and just sat and talked. They knew this was a rare treat, and just enjoyed their time together. Later that night they went to their pond to explore their relationship and each other.

The end for now.

This story will be what some of my other stories will be based on. The fact that the boys are in a relationship, and at first only Cooter knows. The second story has already been posted. It's entitled Stormy nights. Later on I'll be posting what happens when Luke returns from Vietnam. That will explain more on how the boys ended up in their relationship, and how Cooter found out their secret. I just have to finish it, so I can post it.


End file.
